B4FV205: Do's and Don'ts
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager is paid a visit by both the Borg from the future and Q, who are both after a girl linked to Janeway, Chakotay and James.


  


****  
  
**Go to ****P****arts -- 1**** & ****2**

**Disclaimer**  
I got the idea for the title from the Pokémon episode Dues and Don'ts. The episode idea came up while planning episode Bump in the Night, obviously the Slayer subplot. There are a lot of things that need to be cleared up in the series before that episode can be released. You'll see..

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager is paid a visit by both the Borg from the future and Q, who are both after a girl linked to Janeway, Chakotay and James.

**Special Note**  
To end any current confusion about the episodes Timeline and True Q mainly, this episode was created and it replaced Lose our Way. This ep shows what really happened after Lena has her encounter with the nutty Q, and not what Lena, Tani and their watcher, Ronnie, remembers in later seasons. So remember mostly everything that happens in this episode is forgotten by everyone but the Q's.. but don't think this is a useless episode cos it isn't.

**Special Guest Stars**  
Lene Nystrøm Rasted as Lena  
Neve Campbell as Tani  
James Marsters as Ronnie  
John De Lancie as Q

**Guest Stars**  
?? as Damien  
Adam Blaustein as Foster  
?? as Thompson  
Myleene Klass as herself  
Johnny Shentall as himself  
R Kelly as himself  
Rick Berman as himself  
Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
23rd - 30th June 2003

**Episode Based In**  
December 2371 (early season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
Tom strutted his way into the room, he went over to Kes who was working. "Hey babe, what you doing?"

Kes rolled her eyes, "nothing but I'll find something." She walked off.

"Well actually.. I said it in a way you'd understand. I'm here in case James wakes up too," Jessie said.

Randy sat down on the nearby biobed. "That I don't get, wont the Doctor or Kes tell you when or if he does."

"When he does.. yeah they would but I'd rather be the first one he sees. I don't want him to think I don't care about him," Jessie said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if it were me in the coma and I woke up, I wouldn't be happy to see you. I'd get the impression you wasted ages sitting nearby me," Randy said.

"Tom, I don't like you.. just give it up!" Kes snapped. She disappeared around a different corridor.

Tom sighed, "damn."

Jessie sighed, "you'd think he'd try to hide that little crush he has, it'll make it easier to hang out."

"You're kidding right? James was kinda the same right?" Danny said.

"Sure whatever, but he's going out with me now. No way am I dating a guy that big, and kinda weird," Jessie said.

"Jessie's only interested in practising with her coma boyfriend, than actually going for the real thing with a guy who really likes her," Danny said.

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong with that? I'm no where near ready for the real thing," Jessie said.

"I'm not bothered really. You can continue to date your shorty best friend, it doesn't bother me that much anymore," Randy said, with a bit of deception in his voice.

"Look I'm going to go now. Oh and before I forget I just want to say, what kind of tart even thinks of sleeping with her best friend anyway?" Randy said angrily. He stormed out of the room.

"For crying out loud, it was nothing. I just thought something like, how far would a practise relationship have to go. That's it," Jessie said.

"Remember what happened to me, Jess. Terry and I were a practising couple too and look how that turned out," Danny said.

"He does have a violent nature though but.." Jessie said.

"But?" Danny said questioningly.

"I've been seeing him for months, he's no where near violent when it comes to stuff like that so maybe you're right," Jessie said.

Danny looked worried, "what am I saying.. I should be warning you about the dangers. What if he.."

"I get it.. but James isn't Terry, plus you barely knew him compared to how much I know James. If anyone strays after something like that, it would be most likely me," Jessie said.

Danny nodded, "I see your point. When James wakes up I'll give him the warning."

"No way, you're not telling him. Just because I feel differently, doesn't mean I want to rush into it. I'll tell him at a later time," Jessie said.

Neelix stormed his way over to Tom's table. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Tom groaned and put down his fork. "Look, there's nothing going on. I swear."

"Liar," Neelix grumbled. He pushed Harry's plate into Tom's chest.

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed. He stood up with the other plate in his hand. "Eat spaghetti bolognese furball!" He pushed his own plate into Neelix's face.

Oh yeah," Neelix muttered. He punched Tom in the chest, Tom punched him back. Neelix pushed him onto the ground, the two started rolling around not really hurting each other though. Everyone gathered around to watch.

"That little ships going for the hole in the shields. My quarters better not be there," Danny said.

"Or any coffee," Kathryn said. Everyone stared at her with the same annoyed expression. "Ok ok, all hands brace for impact. Wait, shouldn't I activate the commlink first to do that?"

The ship violently shook, consoles exploded as usual.

"Intruder alert, deck 6.. that's right, right?" Tuvok said. Everyone shrugged.

"Who cares, send a security team," Kathryn ordered.

Tuvok nodded, he went towards the turbolift as he tapped his commbadge. "Team Two meet me at Deck 6, Cargo Bay."

"The Kazon have transported aboard the other ship," Chakotay said.

"Beam them back," Kathryn ordered.

"Can't, they took a transporter module with them," Chakotay said.

"Forget that," Kathryn snapped. She stepped one step closer to the viewscreen. "That transporter module you've just stolen was specifically designed for this ship. You'll find it very difficult to attach it to your systems."

"I've had help updating our technology since we last met," Cullah said. He clicked his fingers. Seska, looking a bit Cardassian now, came onto the screen.

Everyone put on their dramatic pose, Chakotay stood up. "Seska?"

The Doctor and Kes ran into the room. "What.. what?" the Doctor panicked.

"I left the room for a minute or two, and well James is gone," Lee stuttered.

The Doctor pulled a puzzled face, "coma patients don't just get up and go for a walk right after waking up."

James was going down one of the corridors like he'd never been there before. He pushed passed several people accidentally, one was Randy. He stared icily at him, James stared back looking confused.

"How is it your fault?" B'Elanna asked.

"I should of known she was a spy, and well everything," Chakotay replied.

"I hate to be the one to say it, but you've been in a coma. It's December now," Chakotay said.

"Son of a bch," James muttered.

Chakotay shrugged, "you think you've got it bad, I've got Seska to deal with."

"Commander Chakotay is not aboard the ship," the computer said.

Everyone glanced at the person next to them. Kes wandered into the room, she took her seat. "I can't find James anywhere. Soo, what's going on here, staring contest?"

"Computer, locate James Taylor," Kathryn said.

"James Taylor is not aboard the ship," the computer said.

"I dunno, I still have a score to settle with her. Also after waking up from comas I always feel in a 'beat someone up' mood," James replied.

"I don't see what kind of score you need to settle with her anyway. And by the way, how often do you get in comas?" Chakotay asked.

"That one was my third, and longest so far," James replied. Chakotay raised his eyebrow. "Seska.. well she was a bch to me."

"Come on, it's there somewhere," Chakotay snapped.

"Maybe if you stop bugging me, I'll find it," James muttered.

In: "Hello Chakotay, clever maneuvering but I'm not going to let you spoil all my hard work."

"We have him," Seska said.

"Bring him into the bay," Cullah said.

"Captain, I'm detecting another beacon," Harry said. Kathryn glanced his way. "It's definitely ours, Starfleet issue."

Chakotay appeared on the screen, with a serious look on his face. "If you get this message then its possible I'm already dead." A familiar voice coughed to behind him. "And James too. Don't bother come and rescue us, there's no point, we have destroyed the transporter module."

Seska made her way over to Chakotay. "You know what's going to happen. Several Kazon ships from other Sects are coming towards us, to help capture Voyager."

Chakotay shook his head, "look Seska, Voyager's not coming. I left them instructions not to come, so you can stop worrying."

Seska stormed away from him. "They'll come, they wont leave their first officer in the hands of the Kazon." She went back over to Chakotay, "you gave me Marquis secrets, now I want Voyager's command codes."

If you think I'm going to give you those codes, you don't know me as well as you think you do," Chakotay sneered.

B'Elanna groaned, "it's very simple. Attack and beam them both out."

"There are three other ships with Cullah's ship now," Harry added.

"We could beam them out while still in warp. They wont even see us, before it's too late of course," B'Elanna said.

"Please Jal Selec, sit down," Cullah said. He and Jal Selec sat down. "Now you all know why we're all here, don't you. There's a ship filled with technology. All we have to do is wait for it to come to us. Once we've captured it, all four sects will be the most feared in the quadrant."

"Allow me to introduce Commander Chakotay, Voyager's first officer," Cullah said. Two of the Kazons smiled, the first one wasn't impressed.

"Not enough. How do we know who he is?" he asked angrily.

"Fine. I have something else that may please you," Cullah said through his gritted teeth. He clicked his fingers. The new Kazon went out of the room, he and another Kazon came in dragging James in. He was now in a much worse state than Chakotay was. The two Kazons dumped him near Chakotay, and left.

"What now? The Captain's brat Cullah?" the first Kazon sneered.

"No Jal Hurrid. He's Voyager's personal Games Slayer," Cullah replied.

The whole room shook, Seska turned away from the console next to her. "It's Voyager, they're trying to beam out their crewmembers."

"You're right, we can defeat them. But we're going to do it without you," Jal Selec said. He and the other two pointed a gun at Cullah. "We're taking your ship." The four guys dematerialised.

"You will find that our transporters have made your weapons useless," Tuvok said.

"You are going to pay for this Cullah," Jal Hurrid muttered.

"Here's the deal, gentlemen. Our two crewmembers in exchange for your freedom," Tuvok said.

"Stop using that coma as an excuse. Just because I wasn't there when you woke up, I've had this horrible feeling you went with Chakotay to spite me," Jessie said.

"No, I told you why I went with him. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I wanted to beat something up," James said.

Jessie looked at the floor. "Well I dunno, nobody told me what time you woke up. Besides I was misled, Randy told me you'd be more worried about my well being if I was there 24/7."

"No, I probably would be. But who the hell is Randy?" James asked.

Jessie looked back up at him, "someone I met when you were asleep. Danny introduced us."

James raised his eyebrow, "oh right. You two good friends now, huh?"

Jessie smiled as she glanced briefly to the right of her. "No cos he's only like you in one way, and it doesn't suit him like it does with you."

"Ookay, in what way?" James asked.

"You both get jealous too easily," Jessie said.

Chakotay looked at her looking ashamed. "What you did was good, how you did it was not. You set a terrible example. And on a personal level you've made my job more difficult."

"If that's true then I regret it," Chakotay said.

"I'm putting you both on report, if that means anything at all," Kathryn said.

James just shrugged. Chakotay sighed, "it does mean something to me Captain. It means I let you down, and for that I'm truly sorry."

Seska appeared on the screen. "Hello Chakotay, hello James. Congratulations your victory, I look forward to our next meeting. Oh and there's something you should know. While you were unconscious I took samples of both of your DNA and impregnated myself with both," she said. She smiled, "one of you's going to be a father."

**And now the conclusion**  
**2390, Voyager (19 years in the future if you're wondering)**  
The corridors shook, crewmembers stumbled, some bumped into the walls.

In: "Red Alert, all hands to battle stations."

A young tallish teenaged girl, with short black hair, bumped into a tall male crewmember.

Three figures rematerilised in front of the girl and several others. The figures turned out to be three Borg drones.

"Ah crap, not again," the girl groaned, as the others ran away. She kicked one drone in the leg, it stumbled slightly. She punched another one. "Screw this," she muttered. She ran in the opposite direction.

**The bridge:**  
"Report!" Kathryn yelled over the noise.

"We're fighting the Borg, duh," Tom commented.

"Tom, zip it," Chakotay snapped.

"We're being boarded Captain," Tuvok said.

"Wasn't that happening ten minutes ago?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Tuvok's stuck in a rut again. Old man issues," Tom replied.

"Report!" Kathryn yelled.

"So's she," Tom said.

"We're being boarded Captain," Tuvok said.

"Ugh," Chakotay groaned.

In: "Engineering to Bridge. If the core takes anymore we could.."

The bridge shook violently. "Breach," Harry stuttered.

"Damn, we really need an up to date ship," Chakotay muttered.

"Report!" Kathryn yelled.

Chakotay shook his head, he tapped his commbadge. "Bridge to all hands, abandon ship. Repeat, abandon ship."

"Do you realise all the pods will be picked off easily by the Borg?" Tom said questioningly.

"Crap," Chakotay muttered. He turned around. "Ok all of you, evacuate now."

"I don't wanna be a Borg," one crew member moaned.

"Fine, stay here and blow up," Chakotay said as everyone but Kathryn and Tuvok left. The crewmember whimpered and he ran out.

"Report!" Kathryn yelled.

"Great, he thought he had it bad," Chakotay said.

The girl and several crewmembers ran into the shuttle bay. The girl and ten others ran into an advanced shuttle. The Borg slowly followed everyone into the bay.

"Fire at the drones," the girl said.

"You're crazy woman, crazy!" one crewmember screamed.

"Ookay, at least I'll be alive and have only one voice in my head," the girl said.

She started pressing buttons. A few drones came in, they started assimilating people. The shuttle lifted off the ground with the doors still open.

Somebody grabbed the girl, she glanced back, a young kid was turning pale. "Lena, help it hurts," she cried. A drone grabbed the girl, she smacked it really hard. It fell backwards, taking the little girl with it.

The shuttle flew out of the bay still with the doors open. Everyone but Lena blew out through them. The doors closed, so Lena let go of the station. She collapsed into the chair. The shuttle shook, she looked out of the window. Voyager was now gone, and the Borg ship was coming her way.

"F you, I'm not going out that way," Lena said, almost like a growl.

She keyed in some commands, the shuttle fired some weapons but there was no affect. Suddenly the shuttle disappeared, a few minutes later so did the Borg.

**2371, holodeck (present day):**  
James was inside a small empty gym, and was busy beating up a defenceless punch bag. Not Tom by the way.

It eventually fell off the stand it was on. The holodeck doors opened, Jessie strolled in. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," James said as he picked up the punch bag.

"This looks familiar," Jessie commented.

James put the bag back on it's stand. "Yeah well, I've got three months to make up for."

"Not to mention the Seska thing," Jessie said.

James groaned, "yes that was some nice extra badness to add to a badness full day."

"I know, but remember that's life, life's not like the happy dreams you probably had," Jessie said.

James raised his eyebrow, "yeah, happy dreams."

"You didn't have any?" Jessie said questioningly.

"If I did, I wouldn't remember them in between all the bad ones," James replied.

"Oh I didn't know," Jessie said.

"How could you know, it's ok," James said. He started punching the bag again.

"I just thought they were good ones. I mean, they were keeping you asleep, so I figured they were better.." Jessie said.

James stopped hitting the bag, "better than living you mean? I wanted to wake up but I couldn't."

"I hate to ask, but what did you dream about?" Jessie asked.

"Probably everything possible that's nightmarey. I wouldn't worry about it," James replied. He continued punching the bag, hitting it harder each time.

"Change the subject Jessie. Oh yeah, I came here to tell you what the cause of the fire was," Jessie said.

"Oh what?" James said, while still hitting the bag.

"Well after a coma you spend a few days taking your anger out on something, and smoking to relive the stress," Jessie replied.

"I only had one, I put it out," James said.

"Obviously not," Jessie muttered.

James knocked the bag off again, it made Jessie jump a bit. "Ok I'm sorry, it burned my quarters mostly anyway."

"Not the point. I have to stay with Danny until it's cleared up," Jessie said.

"What's wrong with Danny?" James asked.

"She's had two roommates before me, both moved out cos of her nosiness about their dates and stuff," Jessie replied.

"Oh right," James said.

Jessie sighed, "I know, I shouldn't moan. You've got your own bigger troubles."

"It's fine, it takes my mind off mine," James said.

"Oh by the way, since you started the fire I'm allowed to stay at your temp quarters, you know to get away from Danny. Of course you'd have to get rid of your roommate," Jessie said.

"I wouldn't, she'll ask where you are everytime," James said as he reattached the bag again. "Not that it matters what I say, you'll invite yourself in anyway."

Jessie smiled innocently, "I like the company."

"No, you just like my bed," James muttered.

"That can't be fully true, since you're not staying there for a while," Jessie said.

"Oh come on, before the coma I kept having nightmares. I'm hardly good company," James said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Before the Leda incident, what did you dream about? That was the only one you didn't tell me about," Jessie said.

"Believe me, you do not want to know," James said.

"Why did I ask?" Jessie asked.

"Because you don't know what happened," James replied.

"Then tell me," Jessie said.

"It's nothing, I just saw what happened to the crew on that ship we boarded before the Leda," James said.

"Oh, how you didn't know," Jessie said. "How did they.."

"Jessie, just stop it. Firstly I don't know, secondly too gruesomely to tell," James replied.

"Look I just want to help," Jessie muttered.

"Keeping my mind off it will help. Reminding me of it, doesn't it," James said.

"Sorry," Jessie said.

"Soo, how long are you living with Danny?" James asked, trying not to laugh.

Jessie pulled a face, "don't laugh mister, you're sharing with Harry."

James stared blankly at her, "no way."

"He's the lowest rank with his own quarters," Jessie said.

"How long?" James asked.

Jessie shrugged, "dunno. It was a big fire. It knocked the life support off in the main room. Including that it could take months."

"But when the ship crashed into the alien ship three months ago, it only took.. how long did it take?" James said.

"Three weeks," Jessie replied.

"But that's shorter for a bigger area," James said.

"I know, but it had to be fixed. Our quarters aren't exactly an emergency to everyone else," Jessie said.

"But living with Harry for months, I'll kill him or myself," James pouted.

Jessie smiled, "I'm kidding. It's only a month. I just missed that pout."

"Ookay, why?" James said, still pouting.

"Aaaw," Jessie said as she put her arms around his neck. "Save some of that for me." They both started kissing.

"Oooh, check out the love bunnies," a familiar voice said.

James and Jessie stopped, they slowly turned their heads towards the door. Sure enough Danny was there.

"Danny!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What? I was just checking on my new roomie," Danny said innocently.

"She's fine, now go away," Jessie said.

"Ooh touchy. Sorry I interrupted, please go on," Danny said, she folded her arms.

"Not when you're here," Jessie muttered.

"Oh I see, making up for three months of lost practise," Danny said.

James and Jessie moved away from each other. Jessie folded her arms. "Danny, I'm not living with you if you're going to be like this all the time."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. I'll have to stop anyway, I'll run out of comments after 24/7 of practise smooching," Danny said.

"Ugh, Danny!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I'm stopping, sorry," Danny said.

The two girls heard a thud, they turned around to find James had collapsed.

"Boy, that's major swoon," Danny said.

**Meanwhile, in an alien court room:**  
"I protest!" R Kelly yelled.

"Mr Kelly, I'm your defence," a nearby alien muttered.

"Oh sorry," R Kelly said sheepishly.

"Oh brother," Damien groaned.

"Now we can get started. Mr Kelly, what do you plead?" the judge said.

"Uh.. me, what.. what case is this?" R Kelly asked.

"Yours," Damien muttered.

"Trippy," R Kelly sighed. He fell onto the ground.

"Luckily this isn't your drug dealing case," Rick commented.

R Kelly pulled himself up, "which is this?"

"Child porn," Damien replied.

"Oh that, those were only blurred pics of my kids playing. The pic fell into the dish washer," R Kelly said.

The judge flicked through a book, "nope sorry, that excuse has been used."

"Look, I have barely any time left cos of this bozo. Can I leave?" Damien asked.

"No! Where is the concern for your crewmember?" the judge snapped.

"Crew? Pwahahahahaha, they're my stupid slaves," Damien replied while laughing.

"Mr Damien, you are under arrest for slave labour," the judge said.

"What? For crying out loud, not again," Damien muttered as he was dragged away. "I got out of that selling illegal crappy copies of Pokémon games case. I'll get out of this one! Just you wait!"

"Listen judge," R Kelly said as he stood near the judge. "His case is much more serious than mine is, man. Lets just forget this ever happened."

"No pervert, now sit down and be quiet," R Kelly's defence snapped.

"Wait, aren't you my defence guy?" R Kelly said questioningly.

"Yeah man," the guy said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Myleene was flirting with a cop, while Johnny was flirting with a mirror.

"You, I mean you are so thinking I'm cute, huh," Myleene said.

The cop took his, or rather her hat off. "Oh please, I'd rather date Christina Aguilera." She walked off in disgust.

Myleene stamped her foot and pouted. She turned to Johnny who was now busy kissing the mirror. "Ugh, sicko!" she groaned, then walked off.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
"Captain. There's a temporal anomaly opening," Harry stuttered.

"Oh great, lets hope this one closes right away like last time," Kathryn said.

"Nope, it's opening now," Harry said.

"Crap, computer load coffee replicator," Kathryn ordered. A coffee machine appeared instead of the side computer.

"Captain, a vessel is emerging. It's Starfleet," Tuvok said.

"Anyone want to hazard a guess?" Tom commented.

"Tom, security shift now," Chakotay said.

"Damn," Tom groaned. He ran out.

On the viewscreen the advanced shuttle flew out of what looked like a cloud of red smoke.

"They're hailing," Harry said.

"On screen," Kathryn said.

"Time, directive, ugh!" Chakotay groaned.

Lena appeared on the screen. "Beam my shuttle aboard, a Borg ship is coming!"

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"Um, didn't you hear me? Borg!" Lena yelled. Something exploded behind her, the screen changed back.

"Do it!" Kathryn yelled.

"Tuvok's, not deaf you know," Chakotay groaned.

Tuvok ignored him, "yes ma'am."

"Um Captain, another ships coming out," Harry stuttered.

"Damn, helm get us out of here!" Kathryn yelled.

"For god's sake woman," Chakotay said.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was treating Lena as she lay unconscious. Kathryn walked in giggling, Chakotay and Tuvok slowly followed.

"Hiya doccy," Kathryn giggled.

"Uh huh," the Doctor said. He turned to Chakotay and Tuvok. "The girl only had a head wound. She's fine now."

"Don't wake her, the last thing we want is a paradox or something," Chakotay said.

"We may not know how to send her back, Commander. The longer she stays here the more damage she'll cause," Tuvok said.

"I quite agree," the Doctor said. He placed a hypospray in Lena's neck.

"Fine, I outrank you all and you still don't listen to me," Chakotay muttered.

"I listen to you poo bear," Kathryn said. She slapped Chakotay's butt. His eyes widened, he stepped away quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," the Doctor said. He pressed a different hypospray into Kathryn's arm. She quickly sobered up.

The Doctor woke Lena up, she quickly sat up. "It's ok, you're on the starship Voyager," he said calmly.

"Good, the Borg?" Lena said.

"We got away in time, they don't seem to be following us," Kathryn said.

"For the sake of my sanity, what's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"All I can say is that Borg attacked, I escaped in a shuttle, and now it looks like I went back in time. What year is this?" Lena replied.

"2371," Chakotay said.

"What, I'm not even alive yet!" Lena said in shock.

"Great, what year are you from?" Kathryn asked.

B'Elanna rushed into the room. "Captain, you wont believe how advanced this shuttle is. It has Borg like weaponry, and shields and.."

"B'Elanna, it's from the future don't you know. You shouldn't have looked at it," Chakotay said.

"It's ok, you wont be able to produce it this long ago," Lena said.

"What year are we talking about?" Kathryn asked.

"2390," Lena replied.

"I hate to ask, are we home then?" B'Elanna asked.

"Mum wont be chuffed if I told you," Lena replied.

"So are you from Voyager too?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah," Lena replied.

Danny ran into the room, followed by a not too happy Jessie. "How many times do we have to call to get your attention!" she said angrily.

"We've been busy, what is it?" the Doctor asked.

"James collapsed, we had to leave him in the holodeck," Danny replied. She fiddled with the console, James rematerilised on a nearby biobed to Lena.

"I'll check him out now," the Doctor said.

Danny giggled. "You've got to be kidding," Jessie groaned.

"Well you haven't changed much," Lena said quietly.

Danny glanced at Lena, and then at the others. "Hey, who's this brat?"

"Danny! She's our guest," Kathryn snapped.

"From the future, so spread it around.. why not, we've already broken all the rules," Chakotay said.

"Ok chief," Danny said.

The Doctor made his usual, "hmm."

"What?" Jessie said questioningly.

"There is nothing wrong with him. He was in a coma after all," the Doctor said.

"Meaning?" Jessie said.

"Meaning, he's just asleep," the Doctor said.

"But he collapsed, he didn't just fall asleep on a sofa or a bed," Jessie said.

"I'm well aware of that. He'll be fine," the Doctor said.

Kathryn walked over to the two girls. "You'd better wake him up. His team should escort our guest to quarters." She turned to Lena, "no offense of course."

"Right," Lena said. The Doctor nodded, he injected a hypospray into James' neck.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Security team 1, report to Sickbay."

In: "Crap, it's always us."

"Tom, want to make it another week?" Kathryn said.

In: "Oops sorry. Security team 1 out."

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Later:**  
James, Tom, Foster, Thompson and Lena were heading down the corridor.

"So you're from the future Voyager," Tom said.

"Yep nineteen years," Lena said.

"What's it like then?" Thompson asked.

Lena shrugged, "can't compare to now, it's ok."

"Do I have a better job?" Foster asked.

"Guys, leave her alone," James said.

"It's ok, I can handle it," Lena said.

"Well?" Foster said questioningly.

"I don't know everyone on the ship, so I don't know," Lena replied.

They all stopped outside one of the doors. Tom opened it, they all went inside.

"Why do I have to share with Harry when quarters like these are hanging around?" James moaned.

"I dunno, wait.. Harry?" Tom replied, laughing a bit.

"You laugh now, I'll punch you outside," James said. Tom swallowed hard. Every guy but Thompson headed for the door.

"Do Laura and I tie the knot?" he asked. Lena just shrugged.

James rolled his eyes, and he pulled Thompson back towards the door. "Two of us will be outside at all times, if you want something."

"Sure thanks," Lena said. Everyone but her left. A flash of light came up behind her, Q appeared. Lena rolled her eyes, "go away."

"That wasn't suppose to happen, damn that Erona ship," Q said.

Lena turned around, "good, cos if it was you who wanted Voyager destroyed, then I'd make you feel a lot of pain."

"I know, I should of stopped it but I wanted to see how it played out. No worries though, I can still get it right," Q said.

Lena groaned, "what more should you idiots put me through to get this right?"

"Can't tell," Q replied.

"Why, scared I'll stop it," Lena said.

"Not really, whatever you do it wont make any difference," Q said.

"Ok then, tell me," Lena said.

"Nope, you're not suppose to know. It'll spoil the whole point," Q said. He disappeared, Lena sighed.

**Conference Room:**  
Kathryn sat down at the head of the table, Lena, James and Chakotay were all there.

"Ok you may be wondering why I called just for you four for this," Lena said.

"You're damn right, I was in the middle of my coffee breakfast," Kathryn said.

"First or second?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"Second," Kathryn grinned.

"Damn," Chakotay groaned.

"God woman, we may as well just put 'hyper coffee bch' on your gravestone," James muttered. Kathryn gasped.

Lena stared blankly, "ookay anyway."

"Yes, listen to the girl," Chakotay said.

Lena groaned, "can I talk now?"

"I said you could," Chakotay replied.

"Right thanks. Ok I'll tell the story as short and sweet as I can," Lena said.

"Sweet," Kathryn giggled. Everyone stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

Lena pretended to ignore her, "two years ago, my two years ago, a Q clicked his fingers and made me pregnant. The Q who bugged the Enterprise took the kid out of me, and put it somewhere else, don't ask where, cos I don't know. Q told my parents that the timeline we were in was the wrong one, cos I was born way too late. You see I'm a Chosen Slayer, well suppose to be. Problem was, was my brother was twenty five years older, too much older. Q spent two years trying to fix the timeline so there's a decent age gap," Lena said.

"Lost, anyone else?" Kathryn said. Once again everyone ignored her.

"Um well, the Borg arrived, and destroyed Voyager. I was the only survivor. Q claims that it wasn't part of the plan. He appeared before to tell me he can fix it still," Lena said.

"And you want to stop him from more meddling," Kathryn said.

"Exactly," Lena said.

"I do understand though, that Q has been known for causing trouble," Chakotay said.

"But can't Q's do anything they want? I mean if they wanted the timeline in a certain way, they'd do it right?" James said.

Q appeared in his usual flash of light. "They have rules, it has to be done in a certain way or people will get confused," Lena said.

"Nicely done, sweetheart," Q said.

"Would you quit calling me that," Lena grumbled.

"Let me get this straight, the Q's mess up, and they can't even sort it out," James said.

"A Q messed up, but it is a mess that can and should of been cleaned up in the first place. Lena was suppose to be born fifteen years after her brother, the other Chosen Slayer. But the nature of her brothers birth stopped that from happening," Q said.

"The nature of the brothers birth, are you ever going to explain that?" Lena said.

"Ok, I will. Your brother is only your half brother, the result of a drunken one night stand. Boy how I don't envy you people," Q said.

"I get it, the brother wouldn't of been able to have a full sister or brother, cos his parents aren't together," James said.

"Exactly right, blondey," Q said. James rolled his eyes.

Chakotay looked puzzled, "who is her parents anyway? She is from Voyager, and there's not many people old enough to have a what.. twenty odd year old son now."

Lena looked down at the table, "well for starters.. you're my dad."

"Oh well I haven't had a drunken one night stand, unless you count Seska but she's just recent. Plus she wasn't really a one night stand. I'll shut up now," Chakotay said.

"Rather you than me," James muttered.

"Who's the mother?" Kathryn asked. Lena glanced over at her nervously. "Oh I see," she stuttered.

"It makes horrible sense, very horrible sense," Chakotay said.

"You told me that kid died though," James said.

"He or she did," Kathryn quickly said.

"To save you all from the 'agonising' mystery, blondey here is the brother," Q said.

"Stop calling me that.. what!?" James exclaimed. He glanced over at Chakotay and Kathryn. "Oh god.. Chakotay's not.."

Chakotay burst out laughing, Q just groaned. "Don't be dumb, use your noggin if it's there at all. Dumb blondes, yeesh."

"Can I?" James said questioningly. Lena nodded her head.

"Can you what?" Q asked. James kicked him in the leg, he fell over.

"Sooo, do we all get it now? It's her, not me," Chakotay said. Kathryn glared at him.

"You can't be though, that's just scary," James stuttered.

"Charming.. but it's not me," Kathryn said nervously.

"Son of a... you my mum, crap," James muttered. He fell off the chair.

Lena looked on the floor, "he didn't take that too well. Just wait until I tell him his oldest son has a crush on me."

"Him children," Chakotay said. He burst out laughing. Kathryn kicked him in the knee.

Q stood back up, "it doesn't matter what you tell them. Once I'm done no one will remember this, and god knows what 2390 will be like." He disappeared.

"I heard he had a sense of humour, a bad one," Chakotay said.

James pulled himself up, "you mean he wasn't joking?"

"Nope, you're my big brother," Lena replied sweetly. "Oh and a Chosen, just in case you didn't know. I'm not but since Q's started meddling you were Chosen I'm not."

"Confusing," Kathryn muttered.

"So, how can he make you a Chosen by doing this?" James asked.

"I dunno, my guess is, is it has something to do with that Borg ship. It was a time warship. Q just said Voyager being destroyed and me coming back here wasn't suppose to happen," Lena replied.

"I guess we'll never know," Chakotay said.

"I guess we'll never know," James imitated.

Chakotay narrowed his eyes, "I know Janeway aint exactly your dream mum, but don't take it out on me, scrawny little bard."

"Lanky puff," James muttered.

Chakotay stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Cocker Spaniel!"

James faked a gasp, "Teletubbie!"

Chakotay cringed, "ooh can't beat that."

"Stop it you two," Kathryn snapped.

"Ok but I won anyway," James said. He glanced at Kathryn, he shuddered.

Lena giggled, "it's not that bad."

Kathryn looked like she was going to fume, "anyway.. can anyone come up with a plan?"

"I kinda already have one. Nearby there's a Slayer colony, one or some of the watchers may know what to do. Voyager can dock there," Lena said.

"A space station I take it," Chakotay said.

"No, it's an underwater station," Lena said.

"Can Voyager take the pressure there?" Kathryn asked.

"The pressure's fine, it isn't that bad there," Lena replied.

"How do you know about it?" James asked.

"Oh, a few of us got trapped in this area not long ago. Game Cube issues," Lena replied.

"Yeah, what are those?" James asked.

"I'll explain, but it's better when there's no one else around," Lena said. She passed a PADD to Kathryn as she stood up. "Co-ordinates for the colony."

"Right dismissed," Kathryn said.

**A few hours later, Harry's quarters:**  
James and Lena were sitting next to each other on the sofa. "I don't believe that," James said.

Lena shrugged, "believe it, Tom become a vampire. It wasn't nice, you had to stake him."

"Better not tell him that," James said.

"No, good idea," Lena giggled. The door chimed, "come in."

Jessie came into the room, she stopped in front of the pair. "Oh, that's that future girl."

"Lena, but thanks for remembering," Lena said.

"Jess, there's something we need to talk about," James said.

"Yeah I guess," Jessie said.

Lena glanced at both of them separately, "gee, I didn't think you two were together this far back." She got off her chair.

James smiled slightly, "be right back." He went over to Jessie, they went to another part of the room.

"So why are you hanging with her?" Jessie asked, looking annoyed.

James stepped closer to her, he leaned in to look at her face. "Gee, you called me jealous."

"I am not!" Jessie snapped.

James backed off a little, "you are Jess."

"Why would I be jealous of a younger and 'cuter' girl hanging with my practise boyfriend?" Jessie asked, folding her arms.

"And why would I be jealous of a taller and 'hunkier' guy hanging with my practise girlfriend?" James replied.

Jessie sighed, "ok maybe a little. It's some practise I guess."

"Well you don't have to worry about it. Lena's a relative," James said.

Jessie looked puzzled, "relative?"

"This is what I wanted to talk about. Supposably Susy wasn't my real mum, my real mum was American and part of Starfleet. Lena's her daughter," James replied.

Jessie raised both eyebrows, "half sister?"

"Originally born four years in our future," James said.

"Oh, does that mean your mum's here then?" Jessie asked.

James looked at the ground, "yeah, you're not going to like this part."

"Uhoh who is it?" Jessie asked.

"Um.. I'll give you a clue or two. She's been a bit motherly ever since we came aboard," James said.

Jessie's eyes widened, "Janeway?"

"Uh huh," James replied quietly.

Jessie quickly hugged him, "you poor thing."

Lena walked over, "did you just tell her the mum news?"

James and Jessie glanced at her. "Yeah, she took it a little too well. I was expecting a dump," James said.

Jessie laughed, "nah, you're too sweet to be dumped." She kissed him on the cheek.

"It starts," Lena muttered.

"What does?" James asked.

Lena looked nervous, "oh.. nothing."

"Lena, I barely know you and I can tell you're lying," James said.

Lena pulled a face, "it's just you two. You're still together in my timeline."

"But that's nineteen years, how long does it take to practise a relationship?" Jessie asked.

"Well I dunno. You must be practising the long term kind.. cos you practised having a son, getting married, having another son and then a daughter," Lena said. She stopped as she noticed the two staring at her looking bewildered. "Oops, said too much."

"Uh huh," James stuttered.

"Yeah, three kids?" Jessie said questioningly. Lena nodded nervously, she smiled.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn went over to the replicator. "Coffee icecream with coffee sauce, and coffee flavoured strawberries. Oh and a cup of double black coffee."

Q appeared, "hey babe.. ugh what is that smell?"

"Coffee icecream, and a cup of coffee.. doesn't it smell lovely?" Kathryn said.

"Maybe if I had no nose," Q said.

"What do you want?" Kathryn asked.

Q started to pace the room, "I want to fix this mess that Q made, and well have some fun. I've missed pestering Picard. Mind if I pester you?"

"Hell no," Kathryn replied.

"Ok, make this quick. Lena didn't belong in her timeline, she doesn't belong here. Where I'm headed for she does belong, with me?" Q said.

"Yes and no, what's the point?" Kathryn asked.

"You have to help me Kathy," Q replied, as he leaned on the table. "Not for your sake, but for your lovely innocent daughter."

"How can I trust you?" Kathryn asked.

"I dunno, just trust me," Q said.

"You've never seemed to be a liar according to Picard, but she's only a child. She needs protecting," Kathryn said.

"Of course I know that. This is why I'm doing this, to protect her. If I hadn't of interfered she'd be a mother of a two year old girl at fifteen. For a girl like her it's extremely difficult," Q said.

"I understand but James had a point. You could of done it the easy way," Kathryn said.

"The easy way was taking the child out of existence. We're not killers Kathy. Since it was one of our own we decided we had to do something. But in order for the new plan to work, I need your help," Q said.

"No, it's not my decision. What you did was right, but it looks like you didn't ask her permission. So no," Kathryn said.

"Hmm, bribery it is," Q said. He clicked his fingers, the two disappeared for a few minutes, and then reappeared.

"The answer is still no," Kathryn snapped.

"Your mouth says otherwise," Q said cheekily.

Kathryn wiped her mouth, which had coffee all over it. "A coffee themed theme park, is that all you can do?"

"No, I can do better. What's your answer?" Q said questioningly.

"Fine, just tell me what I have to do," Kathryn said.

**The Conference Room:**  
"You're gonna what!?" Chakotay exclaimed.

"We are going to help Q, it's for Lena's own good," Kathryn replied.

"Captain, the temporal prime directive clearly states.." Tuvok said.

"We've already broken it. The point is if we help Q our perceptions of this day will be different, and Lena will be where she belongs," Kathryn said.

"Where does she belong?" Chakotay asked.

"We're not suppose to know," Kathryn replied.

"Convenient. If we forget everything today then whatever we get told now we will forget," James said.

"Not the point. If we know then it might leak to Lena. She may remember, and she's not suppose to know or it'll be ruined again," Kathryn said.

"We're talking about helping a race who screwed up everything up in the first place," James said. "It's stupid."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with him," Chakotay said.

"Lena can't stay here and she can't avoid what'll happen eventually. It'll be easier on us all if we help now," Kathryn said.

"Good point," Tom said.

"No, Lena's got to have a say in it," James said.

"She'll probably be happier when this is over," Kathryn said.

"Ok, Q bribed you with coffee didn't he?" James asked.

Kathryn blushed, "maybe a little bit."

"Some mother you are, no wonder I don't remember you at all," James muttered.

Most of the senior staff looked confused. "I beg your pardon!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"It's true isn't it. I wouldn't be surprised if you called the national accident helpline when you had me," James said as he stood up.

Tom pulled a face, "Janeway's his mum. No wonder they're equally scary." James turned around and smacked him in the head.

"And annoying," Harry added on. James hit him too, he looked like he was going to cry as a result.

"Ok lets just leave it ok. She's the Captain, we'll help Q," Chakotay said.

"So glad you're not my dad, wait mine's worse," James muttered.

"Are you sure, you were against it before," Kathryn said.

"You convinced me. She can't avoid this, the earlier the better," Chakotay said.

"Fine, you lot help Q almighty.. I'll help my baby sister," James said. He stormed out.

Jessie got up, "James, wait a mo." She rushed out after him.

"Soo, any other objections?" Kathryn asked.

Harry put his hand up, "can I see the Doc?"

Kathryn nodded, "sure." Harry ran out of the room.

**Lena's Quarters:**  
Lena has her feet up on the coffee table as she was sitting on the sofa. Next to her was a mini CD player, and she had the headphones over her head. The door chimed several times but she didn't hear it.

James came in the room, he put one hand on his hip and tried to look menacing. Lena looked up at him, she smiled innocently.

"Hi!" she yelled. She took her headphones off. "Sorry, didn't hear you," she said quieter.

"Obviously," James muttered.

"We're not at the Slayer colony yet," Lena said after glancing out the window. "What's up?"

"Your mum, ok our mum got a visit from Q," James replied.

Lena groaned as she stood up, "what did he say?"

"Well lets just say Q can't do everything, he asked her for help," James replied.

"Well that's ok unless he bribed her with coffee," Lena laughed.

James briefly glanced at the floor, "he did, it worked."

Lena's face dropped, "oh that's just great. I know she barely knows me now, but you'd think she.."

"I know, but this is the same woman who just left me in the hands of psycho Peter Taylor," James said.

Lena walked over to him, "what's she going to do to help?"

"Dunno, but I've got the feeling that your dad isn't on the plan like he says," James replied.

Lena smiled slightly, "good old dad."

"Old's the right word," James said.

Lena rolled her eyes, "you can talk. You're not exactly twenty one in my time."

"Oh thanks, do you want my help or not?" James muttered.

Lena shrugged, "dunno depends.. kidding. I wouldn't worry about it, you look young for your age even then."

"That was never a good thing at your age," James said.

Lena giggled, "I bet." The door chimed, "come in!"

Chakotay walked through the door, he spotted James nearby. "Has he told you?"

"Yeah," Lena replied.

"Do you know what the plan is?" James asked.

"You're not going to like it. So all I'll tell you to do Lena, is get those Slayers you mentioned to prepare," Chakotay replied.

"For what exactly?" Lena said questioningly.

"Battle," Chakotay replied.

**A little while later, the Bridge:**  
"We're in orbit," Danny said.

"They've received the message and code, they're responding," Harry said. Chakotay glanced down at his console, he fiddled with it.

Kathryn sighed, "Danny, set a course for the ocean colony. Nice and steady."

"Full shields," Chakotay ordered.

"Aye sir," Tuvok said.

"Blue alert," Kathryn ordered. The lights dimmed, a blue light started flashing.

**Meanwhile:**  
Lena and James walked straight into the transporter room. Sid was there cutting his arm, and giggling.

"Sid, can you beam us to the colony?" James asked.

Sid looked up from his arm, "I'm not allowed to beam anyone. We're not there yet, it'll be too dangerous."

"Ok fair enough," James said, he shot Sid with a phaser.

"Cool.." Sid muttered before falling unconscious.

James and Lena went over to the station.

**The Bridge:**  
Chakotay's console beeped quietly, he sneakily pressed a few controls.

**Transporter Room:**  
The station beeped, "the colony's allowing us access. Chuckles is releasing the transporters. Ready?" James said.

Lena giggled, "Chuckles?"

"Lena, no time. Ready?" James said.

"Yeah," Lena replied. She and James went over and stepped onto the pad.

**The colony:**  
When James and Lena rematerilised, an oldish alien guy appeared in front of them.

"Helloo, what's the emergency?" the man asked in a funny accent.

"Um, I sent a second message within Voyager's main one," Lena said.

"Oh yes Mr Lavine mentioned something about that. Follow me," the man said. He turned around and waddled off.

James and Lena followed him. A younger man who turned out to be Ronnie ran upto the three.

"Mr Lavine, these two young people are.." the man said.

"I know why they're here," Ronnie said.

"Oh I see," the older man said. He walked away.

"I got the message. At least this whole thing explains the whole Chosen Slayer mystery," Ronnie said.

"Mystery?" James said questioningly.

Ronnie groaned, "there are three Natural Slayers.. all have the mark of a Chosen. The eldest watcher had no idea which ones they were. He always knows which two are the Chosens."

"The other two, well were they the replacements. I mean when I didn't get a sister after fifteen years, they were recruited instead right?" James said.

"Exactly. On the same day you were born, several other Naturals were born as well. All of them became potential Chosens. Before the age ten you were Chosen, probably because your male ancestors were all trained Slayers," Ronnie said.

"But if it was suppose to be how come there's twenty odd years difference between us? Well was.." Lena asked.

"I don't know. Chosen Slayers have never been half brother and sister before, that may have been the problem. This thing that the Q's are doing, it could work," Ronnie replied.

Lena glanced at James and she rolled her eyes, she glanced back at Ronnie. "Did you do what I told you to do from the message?" she asked.

"Yes, but you do realise that the Borg are strong. Our trained Slayers want stand a chance when they adapt," Ronnie replied.

"Well leave them behind," Lena said.

Ronnie sighed, "you should just let this happen. You will be a Chosen this way. We can't just have one Chosen this generation."

"Look the Borg are involved in this plan and they could detect the colony. They're gonna assimilate a lot of Naturals.. they'll get that strength. Only a Chosen will be able to stop Borg that strong.. and guess what there's only one. I say we fight," Lena said.

"You heard her, round up the troops," James said.

Ronnie rolled his eyes, "just because you're the only Chosen, doesn't mean you can boss me around." James just glared at him. "ok, fine."

**Voyager:**  
"Status?" Kathryn said.

"We're ready," Harry said.

"Send in the virus," Kathryn ordered.

Chakotay looked up, "what virus?"

"It'll make the colony illuminous to Borg sensors. I know Lena went down there Chakotay," Kathryn said.

"Virus sent," Harry said.

Chakotay stood up, "she's your daughter, how can you not choose her over a bloody coffee!"

"This is for her own good, the coffee had nothing to do with it," Kathryn said.

"Oh I'm sure. You're abandoning Lena just like you abandoned James, not this time bch!" Chakotay yelled. He got up and stormed off the bridge.

Everyone on the bridge silently glanced over at Kathryn. "Captain, the Borg are coming," Harry said.

Danny's console beeped loudly, "they've detected us. Should we go?"

In: "Sid to Bridge. Lena and James have gone to the colony. I can't get them back."

"No, we're staying here," Kathryn said.

Q appeared, "can't stay here. Mess with plan remember."

"I don't care anymore, Chakotay had a good point," Kathryn said.

"Maybe, but if you stay here your entire crew will get Borgified. I'll save you the bother," Q said. He clicked his fingers, he disappeared.

"We're back in orbit," Danny said.

"The Borg are nearing the colony, they're out of weapons range," Tuvok said.

"Get us in range then," Kathryn commanded.

**The colony:**  
Dozens of drones rematerilised in a large docking bay. In front of them were dozens of different aliens, all holding weapons.

Ronnie and a few middle aged guys were in front. "Attack!" he yelled.

The front Slayers fired rifles at the drones, everyone they hit fell to the ground. A little while later shields were around all the ones who were shot at.

"Trained Slayers, evacuate now!" Ronnie yelled. All the ones with rifles backed off, and ran in the opposite direction. "Now!"

The remaining ran towards the drones, and started beating them up with much sharper weapons. One of the watchers charged for a drone, but it just knocked him straight out.

One drone pushed Lena into the wall, and he tried to assimilate her. Suddenly an axe went right through his shoulder, and straight through him. He collapsed.

"Thanks, that was a close call," Lena said.

"No probs," James said. He turned around and knocked another drone out with the axe.

A young female drone came over. "Look out!" Lena screamed, but the drone hit him over the head hard. He fell to the ground.

The drone turned to Lena, she swung the axe she had at it but she just grabbed it. It snapped in half, and the pieces fell down to the ground near James.

Lena looked down at him, she then glared at the drone. She punched her in the face, "you killed my brother, you bch!" The drone blocked one punch, she quickly assimilated her. She fell onto the ground next to James. Ronnie turned their way, he stared at the drone.

**Voyager:**  
"We're in range," Harry said.

Q appeared again, "oh well, since you changed your mind Kathy, no coffee land for you."

"What? Is Lena.." Kathryn stuttered.

"A bit Borg now.. oh and the other kid, dead with severe brain damage. I thought he didn't have a brain to damage but never mind," Q said.

Kathryn slapped him in the face, "what gives you the right to say something like that!"

"Don't worry, he'll live thanks to Lena's assimilation," Q said.

"What'll happen now?" Kathryn asked.

"Since she's Borg we can alter her memory and everyone else's. She will get back to Voyager someday, I promise," Q replied.

"But she'll be Borg," Kathryn said.

"Not for long, that watcher guy is, as we speak, on the Borg ship with Lena. He'll know what to do, she wont be Borg for long. Anyway, better get to work. So long Kathy," Q said. He disappeared.

**Earlier that day, the Mess Hall:**  
James and Jessie came through the main doors. They went over to Sam and Kes' table.

"Hey guys," Jessie said.

"Hi Jess," Kes said.

The baby started crying, Sam tried to calm her down. James and Jessie sat down near them.

"I think she needs a burp, trying burping her," James said.

"Oh," Sam muttered. The baby made a big burp, resulting in Kathryn nearby gasping over her coffee. The baby went back to sleep. "How did you know?"

"When you're in the same team as Tom, you know," James said.

"He's a pig," Jessie commented.

"You know this is great, I need a babysitter. Can you?" Sam asked.

James' eyes widened, he glanced around and he spotted Harry coming in the room looking like he had a nasty cold. He blew his nose really loudly. "Sure."

****  
**How will Jessie and James fare with sharing quarters with Danny and Harry? Is Tom really a pig? Why wasn't Tani in the episode even though she was casted? Did Damien get out of his court case? And did he make those Pokémon games that I bought and took back? And last but not least, Coca Cola Cherry? What were they thinking?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next episode of B4 Fifth Voyager!**

****

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**  



End file.
